The Popular Affect
This is the 8th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: The Gauntlet One at a time, contestants traverse an obstacle course (containing obstacles such as wobbly or floating bridges, rolling barrels, stepping-stones, balance-beams and rope-lines). As they do so, members of the opposite tribe attempt to knock the contestants off the course by swinging large canvas bags at them. If a contestant falls off the course, they must return to the beginning. At the end of the course, the castaway collects a pennant, which they then return to their tribe mat by way of the obstacle course. The first tribe to collect a given number of pennants wins the challenge. The winning tribe will win a case full of Dr. Pepper and two bags of Lay's Potato Chips. Winner: ? Immunity Challenge: Jail Break Players are locked in a makeshift jail cell and shackled. To escape, players must use the resources provided to create a long pole to retrieve three keys. These keys are to be used to unlock their shackles and then they must dig out of the cell. The first tribe out of the cell would win immunity. Winner: Story Previously On Survivor On Coqui, Cassandra changed for the better, after she and Sally made up, they became part of an alliance, annoying Ty and Chad. Meanwhile on Ceiba, they lost once again, and this time it was Dorthey vs Violet. In the end Stephen and Anne decided Dorthey was too big a threat to keep and voted with Violet. Eleven remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 19 Ceiba Violet is walking and is so excited. Tanna and Anne are talking in the shelter. Tanna: I just wanted to let you guys know, that if you had told me, I wouldn't of told Dorthey. Anne: I know, but Stephen was paranoid, I would of told you. The two hug as Stephen comes up to them. Coqui The sun is rising as Cassandra gets up out of the shelter. The three are looking in the woods when Sally comes upon them. Sally: Looking for food guys? Cassandra: Yeah, do you want to help! Sally: Sure! When the four get back to camp, they separate. Sally and Cassandra approach each other on the beach. Cassandra: Listen, I take back all I have said. Sally: I know, you've told me! Cassandra: No, not that, you hardly work around camp, you're going, I'm sorry I made amends with you. Sally: And what have you been doing? Nothing! I've collected fire wood while you lay down and take a nap! Cassandra: Whatever, I don't question others work ethics. Sally: What did you just do then! Reward Challenge Day 20 Coqui The tribe wakes up and sees all of their reward missing. Sally: Um, who did that? Everyone looks at each other. Cassandra and Shelia are walking. Shelia: Was it you? Cassandra smiles and nods a little as Shelia looks shocked. Shelia: Why? Did you at least save me one? Cassandra leads Shelia to an area and begins to dig. Shelia helps and they uncover the loot. Shelia: Oh my gosh, I never thought chips would be so good. Cassandra: I'm glad you're on this tribe. Tom and Ty are walking and they walk past Cassandra and Shelia without seeing them. Sally is sitting on the rock crying as Ty wades up to her. Ty: Hey girl, what's wrong? Sally tells him all about the game and how Cassandra has been treating her. Ceiba Violet and Anne are walking. Violet: If we lose, you'd vote Tanna out next right? Anne: I'd rather wait till we lose. Stephen and Anne are walking when Violet comes up. Violet: So Tanna's going for sure next right? Stephen: Yes, but don't tell her, we don't want her to flip in case we merge soon. Violet leaves as Anne asks if that's true, Stephen just shakes his head no. Day 21 Immunity Challenge Coqui Everyone's spread out and talking about that night. Sally goes up to Ty and asks who he's voting. Ty and Chad are chatting about what to do that night. Tribal Council Jeff invites Coqui in for their first tribal council. Once they sit down, Jeff tells them they'll be voting out the first member of the jury tonight. Jeff asks Ty if he's the odd one out. Ty laughs and says no with all of the drama that had been happening. Jeff asks someone to explain and Sally starts telling him about her and Cassandra's game-long feud. So Jeff says one of them is most likely going tonight. Cassandra and Sally both nod. Jeff asks Chad if one person had more advantages then the other. Chad says the both have their advantages and dis-advantages. Jeff asks Sally who she thought the swing vote was, she says Chad. Jeff asks Cassandra the same question and she responds with Chad too. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Once everyone votes he tallies the vote. Jeff: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it. Everyone looks as Sally and Cassandra as they sit there motionless. Jeff: I'll read the votes. First Vote: Sally Second Vote: Cassandra Third Vote: Sally Fourth Vote: Sally Fifth Vote: Cassandra Sixth Vote: Cassandra Seventh Vote: Sally Jeff: Sally, that's four, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Sally: Sure thing Jeff! Jeff: Sally, the tribe has spoken. Sally leaves once her torch is snuffed. Jeff: Well, the first member of the jury, and no merge in sight, we'll see how it plays out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Somebody has fun all alone. "I found some food, and a fresh pond! They don't seem to know about it so, this is my place!" And Cassandra implodes even further. "I'm stealing more than potato chips now, I'm moving onto rice!"